The Seeress
by amichan2
Summary: A long and forgotten prophecy is remembered, telling the future of the now peaceful Gaia, starting wars, diseases, and deathes. This long forgotten magic calls Hitomi back to Gaia, creating a new and different saga and adventure...
1. As the Prophecy Unfolds

The Seeress ~ Chapter One

A Vision of Escaflowne fanfic.

By Amy

Author's Notes: This is Amy's first Escaflowne Fanfic. I started out as an original fiction writer, but never published any of it. My first published work was a Cardcaptor Sakura 4-chapter fanfic, which I tossed down the drain recently. My favorite work so far is my "STAR" series, which just began. I hope this fanfic will be up to the Escaflowne fanfic world's standards. Thank you for reading this! 

Disclaimer:

Escaflowne, its vision, and its fellow stars have their own rightful owners, and they're not mine. I'm only using them for fanfic uses

---------------------------------------------

A tired young man, about the youthful age of eighteen, wistfully looked out the glass window of his large but simple room, staring at what remained of the Mystic Moon, which softly shined down. As king of the small Fanelia, Van had done wonders and is already a legend. The people of Gaia will never forget how the young king, at sixteen and side-by-side with the mysterious seeress from the Mystic Moon, had so bravely won the Great War for them. It didn't matter anymore that the cursed Draconian blood flowed in and through him. His noble actions proved him a true fanelian.

Even as the respected and loved rule, Van missed something. He still remembers those deep emerald eyes, the wistful expression shimmering in the ever-changing sea of green when she missed her home. Her home... The Mystic Moon...

They kept in contact of course, by the pendant that meant so much to the both of them. He checked on her. She was still asleep undisturbed, comforted by his presence. She had a good life. She is in a good college, majoring mythology, and enjoying it. Van supposed they made the right choice, sending her back. He was kept busy often, too, by ambassadors wanting a truce with the newly strengthening Fanelia.

The small country flourished after the war, and Van had rebuilt it quite successfully. Everyone loved and respected Van-sama and tried their best to obey laws. And except for a few thieves now and then, Fanelia is a peaceful and happy kingdom.

Van is quite glad for all this. He loved his country. But Hitomi constantly tugged at his heart.

---------------------------------------------

Hitomi felt him... felt him checking on her. She sighed happily and continued slumbering. There are classes to attend tomorrow.

In her dreams, she was Gaia. The beautiful place that changed her life. Its ever-changing beauty imprinted on her mind forever. She saw images of friends. Dilandou, Allen, Millerna... Van... The image of Van made her heart ache. She longed to be back in Gaia. Back with Van..

Van sighed again. It had been a long day. Four different ambassadors had come with no prior notice. The rainfall in a certain area had dropped a whole measure (it wasn't that much of a problem, but his agricultural advisors bugged him endlessly about it). A letter from Austria tells that Allen, Millerna, and Celena will be coming to visit. All of his advisors continued to bug him about marrying a noble lady. Perhaps Celena.

He sighed and got ready to change for fest, when Hitomi cried out to him. Strange... He didn't open a communication line. He proceeded to do that. Sleep can wait.

Hitomi told him about the nightmare. How she thought that it might be prophetic. How disaster ruled over Fanelia. How she wished she was with him.

How he himself was... so brutally... She wept and all he could do was comfort her, telling her it'll be alright. But he felt a dark presence that is anything but alright.

---------------------------------------------

Hitomi walked slowly along the stream bordering her college, taking her time in getting to class. The strange dream from the night before tugged endlessly at her soul. She wanted to go back to Gaia. Longed to feel Van. Longed to just be with him. She belonged there. But she realized that too late... Much too late.

---------------------------------------------

"No," Van said coldly. He hated this question.

"No?" the ambassador's eyebrow was dangerously high up.

"No," Van repeated. "I don't intend to marry any princess," he said mockingly, "ever."

The ambassador eventually left with a fifteen-year peace treaty and, unfortunately for him, a very impolite decline to his king's plan for Van to marry his princess, who was, in his opinion, every bit good enough, if not too good, for the king of Fanelia.

"What~?!" his foreign relations advisor muttered a li-ttle too loudly, "your majesty DECLINED marriage with who?"

"Princess Galania."

The older advisor sighed, "Well, she's only the daughter of the most powerful king in the world!"

"Don't you know," a young knight hinted, "his majesty was madly in love with the seeress of the Mystic Moon during the Great War! He's certainly not planning to marry anyone except for her!"

Van scowled and left the room for soe privacy.

An old advisor sitting in a small corner sighed, "I suppose no one ever told his majesty the second prophecy of the seeress from the Mystic Moon..." he muttered to himself.

---------------------------------------------

"The legend of Odysseus is thought up by the poet's imagination, although it's based on..." the professor's voice droned on and on. Hitomi didn't even bother to take notes. What does it matter if she failed the class?

Nothing really matters anymore...

"I wish..." Hitomi murmured, "I wish I can go to Gaia. I wish... I could stay there... forever..."

An energist nearby from out of nowhere burst out with a blinding light. Hitomi barely had time to gasp before she was taken to that unknown world. Again.

---------------------------------------------

The pendant Van carried suddenly released a bright, blinding light, knocking Van over and slowly drifted away. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the orange-tinted red pendant slowly drifting towards the south. When came to, he was in his own room, surrounded by worried faces and voices chanting murmured prayers. A sign of relief waved through the crowded room as he awoke. Their king survived. 

"All of you leave, dammit," he snapped, annoyed, "you're giving me a headache!" 

He groped for the pendant at his chest, but it wasn't there, "where the hell is it?" he muttered. 

"Your majesty..." a small servant girl stuttered nerviously. 

"Don't 'your majesty' me," Van snapped again. 

The little girl sniffled, afraid. 

"Okay! Okay!" Van muttered, "I'm...I apologize, okay? I hate it when girls *sniffle*" An image of Hitomi crying over Allen suddenly appeared. He had been too...shy to get himself to comfort her. He sighed. 

"Van-sama?" the servant looked confused and hesitant," Um...excuse me...but I heard that your...pendant," she paused thoughtfully, apparently thinking about why her king wore a pendant like that, "drifted towards a small town down south..."

Van thought for a moment, "You may go, " he murmured, "What is your name?"

"Lania, my Lord."

"Thank-you," he muttered, giving her a silver coin, "Lania."

Lania bowed and left.

"Go prepare Escaflowne. I'm leaving."

A man-servant hurried away to give the order.

---------------------------------------------

"You can't just leave!" an advisor exclaimed angrily when Van climbed into Escaflowne.

"Why not?" Van was sick of people trying to tell him what to do. He has to have that pendant back. It was his only link to Hitomi.

"A sickness-- a fatal disease broke out in the south," the advisor said carefully, "you really shouldn't risk--"

"All the more reason for me to go!" Van interrupted, "I'll go check out the illness too!"

"B-but..." the old advisor stuttered. Van ignored him

"What's this all about?" a familiar voice asked.

"Allen!" Van exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I heard what happened. I personally think you ought to stay," he waited for Van to reply, but continued when he didn't, "but if you must go, I'll go too."

"Why?" Van asked after a long pause.

"I can't afford to let you die," Allen muttered, "whether you like it or not, I consider you my friend. Besides," he grinned wickedly, "what would Hitomi say if she heard that I let you go off to die?"

Van scowled, "Oh all right..."

Allen grinned triumphantly.

---------------------------------------------

Hitomi looked around her. This was a part of Gaia she's never seen before. The open grassland stretched out endlessly. Smoke drifted up from a distant place ahead of her. She shrugged. Smoke usually meant people. She started walking.

---------------------------------------------

"Damn," Van muttered, "I didn't know you brought your own guymelef. Did you plan to do something with it?"

"Just had a feeling I'd need it," Allen smiled, "You'll be alright here, right, Sis?" he added to Celena.

"Of course," Celena smiled, "Have fun!" she ginned.

"Did I know she was so..." Van fumbled for the right words.

"Evil?" Celena grinned, " Who, me? I'd never be evil!" she cackled.

"Right..."

---------------------------------------------

Hitomi came upon a village. It was a quaint little town, made of beautiful little cottages with chimneys that provided the smoke that showed her way. The sun shone brightly directly overhead. It was noontime. She sighed and knocked at a door. The door opened. A woman holding a wailing child appeared.

"Leave," she said, "the whole village is infected. You don't want to stay here once disease starts changing to the contagious stage."

"What?"

"The entire area is infested with the virus, girl. Don't you know anything? This part of Fanelia is dying. The illness is spreading," she laughed bitterly, "I'll be dead in a few days... The king himself couldn't stop it... I don't think he even knows."

Hitomi stiffened, "King Van?"

"Yes, King Van you young know-nothing girl. Where have you been?"

"I know he's king..." Hitomi said thoughtfully, "I was at his coronation..."

"Really?" the woman looked doubtful, "I bet you've seen Lady Hitomi of the Mystic Moon."

"... I am her."

"Really..." sarcasm is a universal too to show doubt.

"Um..." she sighed, "Do you know where I can find a map and transportation?"

"I've got a map... Uninfected... Take it," she handed it to Hitomi, "Don't touch anyone or anything. Not unless you know they're not infected. It's transmitted by body fluids..."

"Thank you," Hitomi said sincerely. 

"Don't expect to live to get to Van-sama's castle," the woman muttered and slammed the door.

Hitomi sighed and began walking. She was in Gaia and she'll find some way to get to Van. She would never give up to death. Not when she's so close to him.

---------------------------------------------

The pendant drifted, giving off a rhythmic glow. It knew its mistress was home, and it drifted towards her.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello~! Wow... my very first Esca-fic. My... took forever, too! *hugs story.* I loove Vaan-saamaa... *Laughs* maybe I should kill off Hitomi-chan and force Van-sama into going out with me *cackles evilly* (Sherry, typing out Amy's fanfics as usual, points out that Van wouldn't be the same without Hitomi and he might not be quite so... likeable...) nah... I love Hitomi too much to steal her guy... Please Email me at fujiirohitomi@magicgirl.com to tell me what you think! I really always need encouraging at the beginning of a series. Especially a new anime. *BAIBAI*

(::Sherry cringes at Amy's last words:: Hello everyone! I'm just here to type up Amy's fanfic... But since I'm here, I'd just like to start babbling on... Please feel free to close the window or return to the main page if you do not wish to hear my meaningless talking... Well, for those of you left... Hi again! ... It's so great to be back.... I think... It's been a while... Have you people been visiting me??? T_T ... ::Sigh:: You don't really have to.... So really, ::Whispers:: what do you think of Amy's VO (Vision of) Escaflowne fanfic?... Come on... You can tell me... ^-^... No? Well, I've got to go anyway.... See you next chapter, perhaps.)


	2. As Fate Rejoin Once Again

The Seeress ~ Chapter Two

Author's Notes: 

The songs I'm using in this chapter are English Escaflowne Movie songs called You're Not Alone" and "Vector." I was gonna use Yubiwa" but since this fanfic is English, I used "Yubiwa"'s English version.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've walked so long, I can't remember. Where was my home? The distant faces fade away. I'm always on my own... I can show a smile. It's not hard to do, I can have the strength to go on. But sometimes I just wanna let go of everything.." Hitomi hummed softly to herself, "When thoughtfulness is not their game..."

She's hummed many songs since she started out for Van's castle. When she finished, the horse she was riding snorted, to encourage her to sing or to insult her, no one will ever know.

"Pretty song, don't you think?" she murmured quietly to the horse. An old farmer decided to give it to her before he died of he terrible disease. She had buried him to show her gratitude. She sighed. People were dying everywhere. She hoped Van would be able to fix it. The though of being with him again was overwhelming.

She smiled to herself and began humming another song.

"Told myself for a long time: Don't go there. You'll only be sorry... Told myself so many times; I just had to take a look in those faraway eyes..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van hummed a ~certain~ song to himself. Partly because he was bored, and simply because he missed her.

"What," Allen gave him the Bishonen what-the-hell-are-you-doing look, "are you singing?"

"..." Van sweat dropped, "I dunno..."

"And what's with the lyrics?! Do you miss Hitomi ~that~ much?"

"... none of your business," ~right~ back to the cool-and-aloof-Bishonen look (Author: Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura uses that hot look too! *Drools* ... Sherry sweat drops...) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi stopped the horse. What was that red glow ahead of her? She got off her horse and walked towards it.

"Oh God," she murmured, "It's my necklace. Whatever happened? What did Van..."

It dropped into her hands. She gingerly tied it around her neck. It felt foreign to her after her not wearing it for so long...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meow..." a gray cat with beautifully shaped turquoise-colored eyes licked the girl softly.

"What?" the girl muttered... annoyed to be awakened. She got up and looked out the window. A girl her age was staring at her parents' grave. She bowed and turned to examine the rest of the house.

The girl inside decided to go out to question the green-eyed girl. She peered carefully at the stranger as she dressed.

"Damn. This was bound to happen sooner or later. What if she carries the virus?" the violet-eyed girl muttered, grumpy. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at the stranger again

The stranger had near shoulder length hair. The soft brown mass was becoming of her, however. Her large green eyes shimmered as if it had thousands of things to tell. She was dressed strangely. What caught the observing girl's eyes was the glowing pendant that hung on the stranger's neck. It glowed with magic. It was so obvious that even someone without magic could sense it. Even the cat seemed uneasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van's yes flashed. Was that the pendant? "Allen, I see it!"

Van ran (or made Escaflowne run) after it in that direction, but the pendant was going fast. After a few minutes, it had disappeared. Van swore and continued in that direction.

"Don't be impatient," Allen counseled, "at least we know we're going in the right direction."

Van scowled and urged Escaflowne to go faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi sighed. These people lying in the grave.. how long have they been dead? The soil looks freshly turned, so these people must've died recently. Who buried them? did anyone still live here? Perhaps this was a good place for her to stay the night.

"Who are you?" a pretty, yet fierce voice demanded, "Why are you here? Are you infected?"

"No!" Hitomi gasped in surprised, "I'm clean."

"Lemme see your tongue," Hitomi felt the blade of a knife at her back.

Hitomi stuck out her tongue obediently. To tell if someone is sick, you check their tongues for abnormal residue of gray bacteria.

"Hmm..." the fair-skinned girl muttered, " I guess you are," she put her knife back into its place. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I.." Hitomi faltered. Was she supposed to tell this girl the truth? The girl look very trustworthy. She was beautiful with raven black hair and deep violet (almost black) eyes. yet, there was a fierce air in her eyebrows. That fierce air clouded over the look of longing in her eyes.

"You what?" she demanded forcefully.

"I'm looking for... King Van."

"Van? he's king now?"

Yes," Hitomi said.

"What's his full name? Who was the woman that bore him?"

"Van Slanzar de Fanelia," Hitomi muttered, "His mother was... a Draconian."

"A Draconian? The queen was... Varie... wasn't she?"

"Yes..."

The violet-eyed girl sighed, "What's your name?"

"Hitomi," Hitomi answered. "Hitomi Kanzaki."

"How appropriate. You have beautiful mysterious eyes. My name is Fujiiro."

"Do you live alone? Who are your parents?"

"Retired nobles from the royal court," Fujiiro sighed, "They' weren't of royal blood though. They're dead." She pointed at the grave. "I was adopted."

"Oh."

"Anyway..." Fujiiro said, "Why are you looking for the king?"

"I-- we're old friends..."

Fujiiro peered at Hitomi, "Riight. Why don't you come in and tell me your story?"

"I-I was wondering if I could stay at your place for the night. It's getting late."

"Of course." Fujiiro's eyes were soft and kind now, "you must be tired."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's getting late," Allen muttered, "I see a cottage. let's stay there tonight."

"No!" Van yelled hysterically, "I have to find that pendant."

"..." Allen sighed, "You won't find the pendant tired to death."

Van scowled and agreed reluctantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And we agreed that I should be sent back to the Mystic Moon." Hitomi sighed, her eyes shimmering at the memory, "I wished so hard to come back, I *did*."

"And you wished to come back..." Fujiiro murmured, "how sweet..."

Hitomi was silent. Unconsciously tears slid down her cheeks. The light shimmering in the crystal-like-drops, "I miss him."

"I'm sure you'll find him," Fujiiro quickly hugged Hitomi, "and when you do, remind him we poor peasants are suffering from the disease out here."

A burst of sound startled the two girls out of their deep thinking.

Fujiiro gasped, "Gee... no one's ever knocked on my door for years..."

"I'll open it." She did so, with some difficulty and gasped, "Van?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van waited impatiently after knocking on the old door. Stupid Allen made him go ahead while Allen shut down the mechs. He was about to kick down the door (Amy: hot-headed freak! ; Sherry: You wrote this story... -_-'; Amy: that's not the point...) when a girl opened it.

"Van?" she gaped. Van stared.

The strange clothes, the brown hair, the unmistakable green eyes, the pendant!

"Hitomi?" he hugged her (Amy: I can just see my friends gag at this scene) warmly and stared (with somewhat glassy eyes... JUST KIDDING!) "You're really here!" he paused for a moment.

"I'm here, yes," she felt him stare, "what?!"

"There's something different about you," he studied her now 4-inches longer hair in though, "I can't tell what... but..."

Hitomi sweat dropped.

"I know! You grew your hair!" he finally said after two full minutes.

(Amy falls over and sweat drops)

Allen walked towards them, "Ah..." he paused, stared.

"Uh..." Hitomi sweat dropped (in a super smiley eyes/super deformed expression). "Hi."

"Hitomi!" Allen's eyes pooped out, "My love! My sweet! (Sherry: Why does this sound so familiar??)" he held her hands.

Fujiiro moved a few inches away, sweat dropping.

"Hey!" Van moved in between Hitomi and Allen, "get away!"

Allen laughed," He's so gullible." Van glared. "Hitomi. How good it is to see you! I didn't think you could ever become more beautiful than before! You look positively--"

Van pushed Allen into the cabin, "You don't mind us staying here do you?" He asked Fujiiro.

She curtsied, "No, Your Majesty."

"Skip the formality. What's your name?"

"Fujiiro..."

"Fujiiro...?"

"Her name," Hitomi softly said, "is Fujiiro. No last name."

"Who was your father?" Van stared in such a way that made Fujiiro uncomfortable. 

"I don't know. I'm an adopted child."

Hitomi sighed. "Come to the castle with us!"

"I-I... Thank you." Fujiiro was silent, then she said jokingly, "I expect you to marry him while you're there."

"Fujiiro!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes:

*Glomps* haiiiiii! Wassup? I'm sooo relieved to have finally finished this chapter. I can go on to the next one! *Smiles happily* Yay! I certainly hope you enjoyed it. *Smiles*

Emails are most appreciated (fujiirohitomi@magicgirl.com) and any comments are welcome! Visit my website. http://clix.to/kurisutarusakura for my latest fics...

Sherry's babbling:

Hiiiiiiiiii! How are you all? Want a cookie... *Silence* Um, sorry, I'm just kinda hung over that today... ^-^' ::Sigh:: Another one of Amy's stories has just been typed... Five and an fifth pages... -.-' Ah, well, it's done now. ^-^

I must admit... things are going to get interesting... ^-^ Oh yes, by the way, I also edited a few small, tiny, barely-noticeable things... Yay! Now I'm done typing all of Amy's fanfics for now. See you next chapter, perhaps.


	3. As the Scene Replays Again

The Seeress- Chapter Three

A Tenkuu no Escaflowne outpouring of sap and ami-chan's insanity.

ami-chan: gawd this is taking forever. This is the THIRD time I've rewritten the first 1/3 of this chapter. I keep editing and revising it and REWRITING it. It's bugging me SO much! Argh! I hope this re-write will be the final one... anyhow... ENJOY~!

disclaimer: Escaflowne is in no way related to me in legal terms. I'm using it for the enjoyment of fans as well as to give myself some pleasure and satisfaction.

Note: This happens a few years after Hitomi goes back to Earth. Changes in character's appearances will be in my fanart collection (or, as of September 14, 2001, my non-existent online fanart archive...) soon! Things in parenthesis are usually amichan's comments.

______________________________

Hitomi sighed as she perched atop Escaflowne once more, for what reason she sighed, one will probably never figure out (in other words, amichan knows and you're not allowed to know). The soft pastel orange-red of the slowly sinking sun blankets the world as Hitomi sighed to herself again in deep thought. She stared at the sun in the distance as it quietly lowered itself and settled behind the hills afar. The sun looks so small compared to how it had seemed on Earth. How good it was to be back on Gaia again! Darkness slowly descended upon the traveling group. Hitomi yawned and her eyes reflected the glitter of what remaining sun there was. Behind that glitter was a hint of maturity and understanding that had naturally come upon her during those wonderful days in Gaia that had so drastically changed her life and view of life.

Allen looked up at Hitomi. She looked so contented now. The soft breeze blowing the grass behind her on the plains made a pretty background. It's much too late now. Hitomi's strange ways made her more attractive, somehow (Amichan: It's called NATURAL beauty, you moron...).

______________________________

"So bored... so bored..." Merle growled in a low hiss, "Oh, WHERE is Vaaan-sama?" she hissed, "I am so mad, I can just pounce."

She sees a guard nearby and bounced towards that direction with a wicked grin behind her twitching whiskers.

______________________________

Hitomi sighed , tired, and tried to shift in her seat-- if it can indeed be called a seat-- and hoped she could find a comfortable position.

... failure sucks, doesn't it?

"Hey! Be careful up there!" Van groaned as Escaflowne's balance was shaken.

Hitomi sighed again. Fujiiro would giggle, but was far too tired and sore to, so she scowled instead.

"Don't worry," Allen comforted the girls, "only over this hill here."

"Another hill!" Fujiiro moaned, "Argh!"

"I'm sorry Hitomi... I know you hate hills," Van muttered.

"And you say you're a warrior..." Allen said testily.

"I am!" Fujiiro retorted, "But--owww!"

______________________________

"See? I told you it wouldn't be long! There it is!" Van proudly pointed towards a big castle that served as King Van's residence.

"You rebuilt it," Hitomi murmered in awe.

"So I did."

"Impressive," Fujiiro agreed," especially when the rest of the country is dying!"

"I know!" Van was indignant, "I'm trying to fix that!"

"I know that," Fujiiro retorted.

"Stop arguing," Allen said, "and perhaps we'll get rest faster."

______________________________

Merle bounced up and down the halls, purposely leaving a trail for the soldier to follow. The angry soldier ran after her angrily.

"I told you not to pounce on me!" he yelled indignantly, "And you never listen!"

Merle suddenly stopped mid-track. She sniffed the air. Then again. And again.

"VAAANN-SAAMMAAAAAAAA~~~!" she screeched.

The soldier stopped to clutch his ears.

"Vaan-sama! Vaaan-sama!" Merle squealed blissfully as she bounced towards the castle gate, "He's baack!"

______________________________

"Oh..." Van groaned as he walked Hitomi to her room, "It HURTS..."

"you should've told her she can't glomp you every time she sees you," Hitomi laughed, "You were bound to get hurt sooner or later..."

"Ow..." Van moaned, " I will ban her from bouncing on to me..."

"Well... is this it?" Hitomi pointed to a door.

"Yes. Um.. I guess I'll just leave you here..."

"Are you sure you can't stay for a while?"

"Sorry. Duties waited," he sighed, and left her thoughtfully

______________________________

Hitomi sighed.

Finally she was here. In Gaia. She had thought she belonged in Earth. Now, she simply doesn't know what to think. She loved Van, yes, but she's lived on Earth all her life. Could she abandon her heritage?

______________________________

Van tossed and turned in his bed uneasily. Even after Hitomi and Fujiiro had gone to sleep late at night, many messengers came bearing news of death counts and entire villages perished. It couldn't be solved. What started the sickness? His best men were working on a cure. They have yet to find out in what form the sickness enters a body. There was long work ahead. As of the moment, Van can only hope the kingdom's population won't perish entirely before a cure was found. 

Van looked out the window and saw the sun rise. He got up and dressed. There would be runners pouring in with bad news anytime now.

"Van-sama," his advisor bowed after he had dressed and got to the royal study, "Our men have confirmed that Fanelia is the only country affected so far. I have taken the liberty to set soldiers on all borders blocking any citizen trying to cross to other countries."

"Good," Van replied," I suppose it'd be best if we kept the disease within our borders."

"The men working towards the cure eliminated the possibility of the disease entering the body through the air."

"I see. Find more specialist."

"Yes, Van-sama," and the old advisor left.

A young runner, about the age of twelve, ran in fighting to catch his breath, "V-Van-sama," he croaked chokingly.

"Water," Van snapped to a servant. But the runner continued.

"Unknown enemies... North...." the runner choked, "3000 men... 50 melfs..."

"They're taking advantage of us while the illness is spreading, no doubt," Van sighed, "Prepare Escaflowne. Gather 2000 men."

"I'll go, too," Allen offered, "I'll take my men or melfs..."

"No," Van said firmly," I won't put you in danger. too."

"But you need--"

"No," Van said, leaving the room.

"Not just as an ally," Allen retorted, "But as a friend. I demand that you accept my offer."

Van stopped, and laughed. "You?" he said quietly, "my friend?"

Allen looked at Van with level eyes, "Yes."

"Aiight," Van muttered under his breath, "I guess I have to accept."

Allen smiled smugly, obviously pleased with the result of the talk.

______________________________

"But," Merle whined," you just came back! You can't leaave!"

"I must," Van said softly," It is my responsibility as king."

Merle sniffled.

"Don't cry," Van sighed, "I'll be back soon. Take good care of Hitomi."

"All right..." Merle sighed and bounced off to hunt Hitomi down.

"So sensitive and understand of you, Van, to comfort Merle like that," Allen grinned wickedly.

"I don't liek to see Merle hurt," Van grumbled.

Allen smiled and started down the hills.

______________________________

"Hitomi-chan," Merle nudged Hitomi lightly, "Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi moaned, "Why? It's so early!"

"Hitoomee..."

Hitomi sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What?"

"Vaan-samaa wanted me to tell you that he left because some army or another attacked so he went off to fight."

"What?!" Hitomi said, "What country? He left? Without me?"

______________________________

Van urged Escaflowne faster as the army thundered down the border of Fanelia. No enemy was seen Just as he was about to order the army of men and melfs around. A gash appeared on Escaflowne's arm.

Van cursed as his arm started to bleed internally. He still had that bond with Escaflowne.

"It's a cloaked army!" Allen shouted, "Defense! Defense!"

As the cloaked army began to destroy Van's army, Van desperately tried to recall what Hitomi taught him years ago.

He slashed at his right. An injured melf appeared. He slashed at it again, but it had pierced its sword deep into Escaflowne.

Van scream in agony.

He slashed at invisible enemies blindly as he struggled to save him men, to no avail. THe pain made him feel as if he was about to burst.

"Van!" Allen screamed, "Leave! Now!"

"I can't!" Van muttered, horrified, "I can't leave you here!"

"You must!" Allen screamed, "Now! Fanelia will hot live long it you died!"

A pillar of light appeared, taking Escaflowne and Van far away. 

And Van stared, horrified as the scene from long ago replayed before him, the blue light nearly blinding him. He struggled to scream, but no sound came out. 

And his mind called out Hitomi's name helplessly. 

_______________________________________________________________

Koonnichiiwaaa Minna-san!

Thanks for reading. I was about to make this fanfic a romantic one (It still will be), but I thought that if I wanted to keep the original essence of the anime, there has to be some action. SO there it is.

Have you taken a class where they teach you about the different aspects of human conflict! This story combines lots of them: man against man (the war), man against nature (the disease), and man against self (you'll see... ^-^).

Anyhoo. Try ta find some time and e-mail me at fujiirohitomi@magicgirl.com. Jaa neee~!

Amichan


End file.
